yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 202
Summary Thief King Bakura on the Offensive * Shadi is guiding Yugi & his friends inside the Millennium Puzzle to find the Pharaoh. They all hold hands and Shadi recites these words: "Millennium Key, by using thy power, lead the way through the Millennium Puzzle's labyrinth.". * Meanwhile, Thief King Bakura storms the imperial palace and enters the Pharaoh's Royal chamber. He brings a sarcophagus with him. It is that of Aknamkanon, the father of Pharaoh Atem (NOTE: at this point in the story, Atem's real name is still not known to him or the viewers). * Priest Seto calls for a Sealing Tablet to be brought, and Thief King Bakura to be judged. ** However, Karim's Millennium Scale is unable to find balance: that means the evil within Bakura is immeasurable. Aknadin confirms it with his Millennium Eye: "I cannot pierce through the Dark of his heart. A great evil force is at work inside of his heart, and he can control it.". ** Shada activates his Millennium Key to reveal the beast within Bakura's soul. He sees the most powerful being he ever witnessed. He tells the other Priests that the Sealing Tablet they brought is far too small. *** Priest Seto utters the following: "Impossible!" Let the Ultimate Dark Game begin! * Bakura's ka is revealed: it is "Diabound". ** Priest Seto activates his Millennium Rod and seals the monster's creature inside the tablet. Not for long however, because "Diabound" immediately frees itself. * Meanwhile Yugi & his friends are finally transported inside the Millennium Puzzle, and the scene shifts to KaibaCorp. Seto is asking himself questions about the Millennium Eye Bakura gave him before departing for Egypt. * The Priests unite and activate their DiaDhanks (ancient devices similar to Duel Disks used to Summon monsters). The Pharaoh realizes he is witnessing the origin of Duel Monsters. ** Priest Seto Summons "Galestgoras". Bakura Summons another monster, "Winged Sage Falcos": it Attacks & Destroys Priest Seto's Monster. *** Bakura reveals the DiaDhank he is holding originally belonged to Aknamkanon, and that "Winged Sage Falcos" was one of Aknamkanon's protective monsters. Bakura stole the DiaDhank from Aknamkanon's tomb, and is now able to Summon all other Monsters that were guarding the Pharaoh's eternal rest. **** Bakura also reveals Aknamkanon was a tyrant, and ravaged Bakura's village when he tried to fashion the 7 Millennium Items and provoked for the 'evil power' to show up. ***** Aknadin accuses Bakura of lying, and that in reality Aknamkanon put an end to the great wars which ravaged his great nation, bringing peace & prosperity, he then created the 7 Millennium Items to ensure that harmony would reign forever in Egypt. ****** Bakura replies the Millennium Items were made to react with the inner Dark of the person that holds them and opens the pathways of the 'Dark World'. He also reveals that one who gathers the 7 Items within the village of Kul Elna (the mention of the village strikes a chord with Aknadin), where a "Tablet of the Realm of the Dead" is buried, one shall gain the powers of the "Realm of the Dead". ** The battle continues: *** Priest Seto Summons "Battle Ox". *** Karim Summons "Bastet". *** Isis Summons "Spiria". *** Shada Summons "Zelua". *** Aknadin Summons "Gadius". *** Mahad Summons "Illusion Magician" (who looks like a very early version of "Dark Magician"). It attacks & destroys Bakura's "Winged Sage Falcos". **** Bakura's "Diabound" counter-attacks: "Bastet", "Zelua", and "Gadius" are Destroyed; "Battle Ox", "Spiria", and "Illusion Magician" are knocked back. *** Priest Seto Summons "Mystic Horseman". Karim calls on the power of his Millennium Scale to fuse "Mystic Horseman" & "Battle Ox" and form "Rabid Horseman" (the Pharaoh exclaims this must be the origin of Fusion Monsters!). It attacks Bakura's "Diabound" but is incapacitated. "-like attack of "Illusion Magician" immobilizes "Diabound".]] **** Mahad's "Illusion Magician" casts its Special Ability: Illusion Curse (which strikes a very close resemblance to "Spellbinding Circle"). "Diabound" is temporarily immobilized, but frees itself thanks to his Spiral Surge attack: "Rabid Horseman" and "Illusion Magician" are destroyed, "Spiria" and the Sacred Guardians are knocked back. ** "Diabound" attacks the Guardians again. Isis's "Spiria" activates its shield: the attack is slowed down, but "Spiria" is Destroyed and Isis is knocked back. "Justice will come along with the name of God..." * The Pharaoh enters the battle. As he leans over the sarcophagus of his father, he hears a voice telling him "Justice will come along with the name of God". ** The Pharaoh activates his own DiaDhank, and Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor". *** Bakura activates his "Diabound"'s "Burst Stream of Destruction" attack (obtained during Episode 200, when Yami Bakura's "Diabound Kernel" destroyed Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon") and counters Obelisk's "God Hand Crusher" (NOTE: in the English dub, Diabound's Attack is wrongly translated to "White Lightning Attack" i.e. Blue-Eyes's ordinary attack; in the original Japanese, "Burst Stream of Destruction" is correctly referred to). (Battle concludes next episode) Trivia *The English dub has Joey remark that the interior of the Millennium Puzzle "seems bigger" than the "last time" the gang were in there - a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, in which the gang become trapped inside the Puzzle for a while. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes